


Late night

by Clairianne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They are so in love, Yuri POV, so is Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairianne/pseuds/Clairianne
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is lying on his back, awake. It’s late enough to be early, but he insists on keeping his eyes open.There is a man with messy hair lying next to him, and Yuri knows too well that once he starts looking at him, he will never be able to stop.





	

Yuri Plisetsky is lying on his back, awake. It’s late enough to be early, but he insists on keeping his eyes open, looking at uncanny patterns on the ceiling and walls, as the moonlight coming through the open window plays with the shadows hiding in his room. He breathes evenly, even with his cheeks burning and heart overflowing with joy.

 

There is a man with messy hair lying next to him, and Yuri knows too well that once he starts looking at him, he will never be able to stop. 

  
After a moment he does just that, immediately feeling how his stomach drops when their eyes met. 

  
The man lies on his stomach, both hands under his cheeks, eyes barely opened, blinking lazily. His warm, magnetic gaze never leaves Yuri, smile on his ideal lips, soft and dreamy.

He is so perfect, Yuri thinks, so beautiful and handsome and only  _ his,  _ it’s hard to imagine and comprehend for him _.  _

 

At the same time Yuri is trying to hold back happy tears, Otabek takes his hand and kisses it, with the same, dreamy smile. 

  
_ God _ , he loves Otabek so,  _ so _ much.

 

Yuri allow his hand to wander towards soft, black hair; his slender fingers finding easily the place to stay, caressing his boyfriend's scalp. In exchange, Otabek purrs, smiles contently and shuts his eyes, still peppering Yuri’s palm with sweet kisses. The sight is so soft and sublime Yuri thinks again that he definitely doesn’t deserve this man, his affection and perfection of the moment they’re sharing. 

 

At times like that, loving Otabek is so, _ so _ terrifyingly easy. Yuri feels how those feelings are taking control over his mind. He’s euphoric and calm at the same time, waves of hope and relief flowing over his entire body constantly. 

 

He never wants it to end. 

  
Yuri realises this time it’s different than before. He never felt so many things at the same moment. 

  
He feels ready. Ready to have Otabek here, with him, where they belong.  _ Together _ .

He moves closer to his boyfriend, tangling their legs together, embracing his pleasantly firm waist. Otabek’s head finds its place under Yuri’s chin, his hands embracing him. Warm breath caress Yuri’s sensitive neck. 

  
All these emotions wash over Yuri. He kisses his boyfriend’s hair as his eyes are getting wet. 

  
He tries to focus on that exact moment; when they’re together for the first time in few months. He loves the feeling of assurance, that he can touch Beka whenever he wants, he can look at him and be as close as he wants. They will spend more than five days together.

 

A few years ago, Yuri would never have imagined his happiness will depend of the distance between him and other person. That someone will be more important than skating, his career. 

He just loves Otabek so much, nothing in this world can compete. 

 

He tries not to think how hard is to love Otabek when he’s not around, with thousands miles between them. He tries not to think how tired Otabek always look during their skype calls then, how his eyes aren’t shining and how sad his voice sounds.

 

Yuri also doesn’t want to think how angry he is then. How he wants to hurt everyone around him, because the only one person he wishes to be close with is in another country. How anxious and jealous he always gets when Otabek talks about other people. How everything hurts and hope is so invisible. 

 

How sad “I love you” sounds at late skype calls, when there is no promise of meeting soon.

How there is nothing to make it better.

 

He tries, but fails, and unconsciously hugs Otabek even tighter, kissing his perfect, silky hair again, as if he wants a reminder that he is here. His boyfriend hums in reply, trying to look at Yuri’s eyes to see what happened. He doesn’t allow him to do so; even though they’ve been together for 3 years now, it doesn’t mean he’s not embarrassed by his vulnerability.

 

“What do you think about, Yura?” Beka’s voice breaks the silence floating between them since they got comfortable on Yuri’s bed. 

 

“About you, of course.” he replies, smiling lightly. He can’t believe how sappy he became. He knows he should be annoyed by himself, but the look Beka’s giving him is enough to forget about it and keep going. “About the fact that love you.”

  
Otabek’s eyes are even softer than before. He moves slightly and captures Yuri’s lips with his own. They are smiling and allow themselves to get lost with that soft intimacy of the moment. 

 

“I love you even more,” Otabek replies, his lips still touching Yuri’s. “And will never, ever stop.”

  
Yuri doesn’t want this, but his body is betraying him. He feels the tears running down his cheeks. 

Every one of it is kissed back by the soft lips of his boyfriend.

  
He gets it now. He gets every word Viktor ever told about his love towards Yuuri. How much you can love someone, how it consumes your entire soul and body. How everything feels easier and meaningful, when the other person is close. How every word, touch and sound has meaning behind it. 

 

How much can you get lost in someone’s eyes, and how easy is to be addicted to the sound of someone’s voice. How can you get addicted to the assurance that there is the one person who will be always next to you. 

 

Yuri knows that this moment is somehow completely different than every other they have. He feels it in his tight chest and unsteady breath. He never thought as much about his love as this night. 

  
“Beka,” he starts, trying to not sound pathetic. His boyfriend looks at him with questioning look. “I don’t think I will be strong enough to allow you to go home.” At the last sentence his voice breaks. He is grateful of darkness in the room, so there is no way Otabek can see his blush. 

 

“I… I love you too much to be able to let you go again. I need you here, next to me. Always,” he ends, seeing how Beka’s eyes widen. 

 

There is a moment of silence, in which Otabek is looking at him with concern. 

  
“What do you have in mind, Yura?” he asks finally, not sounding mad or lost. Yuri is sure he heard something like… hope.

 

Yuri knows Otabek would never cross the boundaries Yuri raises. When they had become lovers, he said he would never do or say or propose anything that would make Yuri uncomfortable or could be too much for him. 

 

Even now, when Yuri is almost 22 and  _ knows _ there is no way Otabek would ever hurt him in any way, he keeps his promise.

 

He only looks at Yuri with hope in his eyes. 

 

“I want us to move in together,” he says quickly, until he thinks more about that and changes his mind. “I don’t care where. I don’t care how we do it. I just want to be next to you all the time. Without skype calls. Without looking at tired you and not being able to help you. I need you more and more every day. And I am ready to share all of my time with you.” He still doesn’t know where all those sappy things came from in his mind, but he is sure they sincere and he doesn’t want them back.

 

Especially when he sees that Otabek has tears in his eyes, too. 

  
It is strange, Yuri thinks, seeing him crying for the first time. For him, Beka is someone who isn’t afraid of great emotions, but still not always first to show them.

  
But now, the same Beka is trying to hold back his tears, smiling lightly at Yuri. He thinks he definitely is honoured, being the only person who can do this.

  
“ I don’t want anything more than to be with you. ” he whispers, when Yuri wipes away every tear. “We should do this, love. We have to live together.” 

 

He ends his short monologue with a kiss to Yuri’s lips. It tastes like salt, astonishment and happiness. 

  
When Yuri finally allow himself to close his eyes, the sun is lazily rising above the horizon and Otabek is lying on his shoulder, breathing quietly. 

 

Yuri is sure he is in heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, and definitely not last Otayuri piece. 100% fluff and feels. Want to thank my sweet beta Mel for helping <3  
> (It suppose to be oneshot, but I heard it has predispositions to be something longer. What do you think?)  
> I hope you do enjoy! 
> 
> Come and say hi on tumblr: clairles.tumblr.com


End file.
